


A Meal Fit for a Fluffy Ex-King

by bacon_inferno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Dating, Dinner, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hungry Asgore, Marriage, Monsters, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Weight Gain, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: This is an Undertale stuffing story that I've been working on for a while.  It takes place some time after the Pacifist Ending, and involves Toriel and her ex-husband Asgore having a little lunch together, and quickly escalates into something else when Toriel remembers just what a ravenous appetite her ex-husband truly has...





	A Meal Fit for a Fluffy Ex-King

It was hard to really come to terms with things.  So often, she woke up in the middle of the night, and expected it all to be a dream.  That she’d one day open her eyes, and then find herself once again back in that big, empty house in the middle of the underground ruins.  That everyone she loved would still be looking up at the crystalized rock formations above them, and could only ever imagine what the stars truly looked like.   
  
However, that wasn’t what happened any time the former Queen of Monsters, turned School Teacher awoke.    
  
Instead, the goat monster of white fur, known as Toriel, would awake to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight soothingly bathing the inside of her bedroom, almost each and every day.    
  
Toriel would come to work and see children, both monster and human alike, running around the playgrounds, laughing and playing their silly games.  
  
This was a sight she had seen constantly since she and her kind had been freed from the barrier that kept them underground all those years.  And even still, it was a sight that always warmed her heart.  Another sight she had often seen was another goat monster, a muscular male goat monster with blond lion-like mane also acting as a thin but fine beard, dressed in flip flops, jeans, and various Hawaiian shirts, acting as the schools gardener.    
  
This gardener had also once been the King of Monsters, and once upon a time, Toriel’s husband, Asgore.    
  
For so long, the mere sight of the goofy king-turned-gardener filled her heart with contempt and resentment.  Not for who he was as a person, but for the choices he made that drove the two apart.  Choices she couldn’t abide by even still.    
  
However, her adopted child, the one with enough determination to break the bonds that held all monsters back, known only as Frisk, saw things differently.    
  
When the child saw Asgore, they saw a creature at the end of his rope, desperate to find a way to keep the spirits of those around him high, and lost after what had become of their own biological child.    
  
Frisk had often told Toriel that they believed that while Asgore’s actions could not be rectified, that he himself, was inherently good, but still needed guidance.  Additionally, Frisk suspected that, deep down, their adopted mother still cared for the big, hunky goof.  Not that Toriel would ever admit around Frisk.  When she wasn’t around the child, however, it was a bit harder to say.    
  
In the passing year since the monsters rose from the underground and assimilated into human society, the school had come along rather nicely.  And in all that time, Asgore had proven himself as more than just a fine gardener.  The goat monster was always VERY good with the children, taking time no matter what he was doing, to talk with children who were sad or scared, even tutoring many on subjects he himself was quite able with, particularly Home Economics.    
It was that softness and sensitivity that first drew Toriel to Asgore in the first place.    
  
The fact that he was quite a looker and a very handy craftsman who could whip up a mean cup of tea, and also happened to once be king, was just a bonus.     
  
Against her better judgement, Toriel approached Asgore, who was in the middle of humming a soft melody while pruning some roses.  It was only as Asgore turned to grab the sheers that he went wide-eyed at the sight of his ex-wife now standing before him.  
  
“T-Tori!” Asgore called out, clearing his throat and regaining his composure; a thing he had gotten a little better about since before their life on the surface began.  “H-How might you be doing today?  Well, I hope?”  
  
 _Still a goofball…_ Toriel thought with amusement.  
  
“Things are fine, Asgore.  I noticed the garden’s coming around quite well,” Toriel mused, glancing down at Asgore’s handy work.  
The Goat Monster nodded with pride and stepped back to show Toriel the full extent of his work.  “It took a while for a number of the roses to bloom, but by golly, did they ever!”  Asgore remarked proudly, earning a soft chuckle and nod from Toriel, which immediately, warmed Asgore’s heart.  Much as he knew she resented him, seeing her happy was always enough to brighten Asgore’s day.  
  
However, before Toriel could say anything else, a rather audible and hungry sounding grumble emitted from Asgore’s midsection.  
  
Much to Toriel’s amusement, she could see Asgore’s cheeks reddening a bit beneath his white fur as he rested an arm around his muscular stomach protectively and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his other arm.  
  
“Eheh, s-sorry, Tori, I…umm, it’s been quite a busy day, and I haven’t had time for my lunch yet,” Asgore apologized, earning a nod from Toriel.  
  
She wasn’t sure why she did it, but for whatever reason, she was compelled to give it the old college try as they say.  
  
“Well, Asgore, I was actually on my way back home.  Frisk is staying with Sans and Papyrus for the weekend, perhaps, maybe, you’d like to come over for a bite to eat as well?”  Toriel suggested, which, rather amusingly, made Asgore’s face redden just a bit more.  
  
“R-Really?”  Asgore asked, trying not to sound especially hopeful, or read more into that than he should have.  “I wouldn’t want to be a bother…”  
  
“It’s merely lunch, Asgore.  Besides, it’s been a long time, perhaps we can catch up.”  
  
“…Okay,” Asgore said with a smile.  “Yeah, I’d love, er, like that a lot.”  
  
“Great, just stop by when you’re off the clock.  I’ll get everything ready in the meanwhile.”  
  
And so it was.  Toriel had spoken to Asgore for the first time in, she didn’t remember how long, and within no time at all, had invited him over to her home for lunch.  Toriel wasn’t quite sure why she did, or what she hoped to gain.  But it happened.    
  
If there was one thing Toriel had always remembered about her ex-husband during their time together, it was his appetite.  Kind and goofy as he was, even as royalty, Asgore could pack it away like no one’s business.  So, she remembered to cook an extra amount of food, just in case.    
  
By the time she was done, Toriel had prepared a proverbial feast.  Three different and sizeable meatloafs, rotisserie chickens, a mountain of mashed potatoes, fresh salad, and a kettle of tea, that was what now occupied Toriel’s dining table.  And on the counter were seven different types of pie.  After all, Toriel was practically famous for her Butterscotch Pie in the underground.  It didn’t take long for her baking to become renown on the surface either.    
  
Then, before long, a knocking at the door was heard.  Toriel, who had long since dressed a bit more comfortably in her black pants and knitted sweater, opened the door to a smiling Asgore, who was still dressed in his jeans and Hawaiian shirt, only he was holding a glass cup with a few freshly pruned roses in his hand.  
  
“H-Hello again, Tori!  L-Lovely place you have here!  I, umm, brought this over, in case you wanted something to complement your décor,” Asgore rambled on, earning a roll of the eyes from Toriel, who nonetheless smiled and took the roses and set them on the counter.    
  
“Yes, that was very kind of you, Asgore.  Please, come in.”  
  
The big Goat monster obliged and immediately stepped in and marveled at the meal Toriel had prepared.  
  
“G-Goodness!  Y-you haven’t lost your touch, have you, Tori…” Asgore remarked, mouth practically watering at the delicious aroma wafting all across the dining room.    
  
“Well, Frisk keeps me busy,” Toriel said with a chuckle.  “I’d swear, that child spends half their time here eating.”  
  
“Hehe, well, that much determination is bound to work up an appetite,” Asgore remarked, pulling out a seat for Toriel as she was about to sit down.    
She had to admit, Asgore might have been a goof, but he was still a gentleman when he wanted to be.  Of course, during their marriage, Toriel knew that being a gentleman wasn’t the same as having good table manners, and Asgore was notoriously gluttonous.  
  
Despite that, Asgore sat down, and waited patiently, even as his stomach rumbled hungrily once more.  Toriel just chuckled softly and said, “Help yourself, Asgore.”  
  
The former king nodded gratefully and cut himself a heaping serving of meatloaf, chicken breast and a fair bit of mashed potatoes.  Toriel knew her salad was more for her sake than anyone else’s.    
Of course, it only took one bite for Asgore to beam and immediately gush about how delicious the food was.  
  
“Mmm-MM!  Gosh, Tori!  I don’t know how you do it!  But I swear, I didn’t know meatloaf could be this tender!”  
  
Toriel just chuckled and said, “It’s the same meatloaf I’ve made for who knows how long, Asgore.”  
  
“…Well, it has been a while,” Asgore said, his smile diminishing somewhat at this realization.  Toriel just nodded, not particularly happy that it had been as long as it was.  
  
Nevertheless, they ate comfortably.  Toriel had helped herself to some meatloaf, chicken and salad, and after about ten minutes of back and forth, both had finished the contents on their plates.  Though, Asgore’s serving size was notably larger.  
  
“Mmm, my goodness, Tori, that was even more delicious than I remember!”  Asgore said, dabbing his maw clean with a napkin.  But Toriel wasn’t convinced.  Asgore Dreemurr, eating ONE plate of food for lunch?  
  
“Really?”  Toriel said with her brow cocked.  “Then why aren’t you eating more?”  
  
“W-What?  Oh, well, I already ate my fill!  I wouldn’t want to overindulge!  Besides, I don’t eat as much as I did back in the day!  I’m quite full now!  Yep!”  Asgore retorted.  However, a hungry rumble from his firm midsection betrayed his sentiment.  
  
“It doesn’t sound like you’re not still hungry,” Toriel replied with a sly grin.  “Really, Asgore, I don’t mind.  I never minded.  Eat however much you please.  I certainly didn’t make all of this for my sake.”  
  
Even after all this time, Toriel knew Asgore all too well.    
  
Asgore was attempting to appear more gentlemanly than usual so as not to annoy his ex-wife.    
  
After all, up until recently, their latest interactions with one another hadn’t been pleasant.  And Asgore feared he was one misstep from getting thrown out.  
  
Uneasy, Asgore gave Toriel a look that seemed to suggest as much.    
  
And Toriel replied with a look of assurance, and then nudged her head to the feast almost insistently.  All of which, Asgore picked up on.  
  
“W-Well, if you’re certain,” Asgore remarked.  
  
A moment later, he proceeded to stick a fork in the entire meatloaf, and then pulled the bowl towards him, as he wasted no time cutting into the meat and scarfing down one hefty bite after another, beaming all the while.    
  
Toriel hated to admit it, but seeing how happy Asgore looked as he ate was always a rather adorably endearing sight to her.     
  
But more than that, Asgore was making some pretty record setting time.  Within mere minutes, he had already demolished half of the meatloaf, indicating he was putting on a show eating as slow as he was before.  Whole serving slices were being stuffed into Asgore’s eager maw in one go, creating rather noticeable bulges in Asgore’s throat as he always tilted his head back somewhat to gulp each mouthful down.    
  
Toriel would never admit it, but a part of why she never minded Asgore’s more gluttonous eating habits was because there was something rather oddly enticing about the sight.  
  
But none, more enticing than the impact this gluttonous display had on Asgore’s stomach.  There was no getting around it; Asgore was quite the beefcake.  One would never imagine a Monster with such goofy attire as he would be wracked with such muscles, yet Asgore somehow made it work.    
  
However, that normally fur concealed six-pack was currently sticking out a bit as a result of stuffing his face in so short an amount of time.  Toriel didn’t quite understand it herself…but she always liked seeing Asgore with a bit of a belly, and it was typically when he went all out that she was treated to such a sight.    
  
And if what had transpired thus far was any indication, she would bare witness to such a sight tonight.  
  
Polishing off an entire meatloaf in record time, Asgore leaned back in his chair and sighed contently.  “Ahh, my goodness, that was delicious.  Thanks so much, Tori!” Asgore replied patting his noticeably bloated stomach happily.  Toriel smiled as she sipped from her cup of tea and said, “It was my pleasure.”    
  
Then, a bit more slyly, Toriel smirked and waited.  She knew her ex-husband too well.  Most other people or monsters would be stuffed to the point of sickness.  Asgore was not most people or most monsters.  
  
Sure enough, after flashing Toriel a glance that seemed to be asking for permission to keep eating, and Toriel nodding with approval, Asgore sat back up in his seat, and got to work scarfing down the second Meatloaf, once again ravaging the meal by taking entire slices and stuffing them into his maw all too eagerly.  
  
Toriel continued idly sipping on her tea, merely watching as Asgore would occasionally dip his head back somewhat and gulp heartily, sending one ample mouthful of meat slowly down his throat, a thick bulge noticeable as it slowly slid down, disappearing behind that tone chest of Asgore.  Soon as it did, Asgore would smack his lips and dive back for more.  And with each ample mouthful gulped down, Toriel could see Asgore’s already fairly expanded stomach pressing outward just a little more with each hearty gulp.  
  
It didn’t take long before the second meatloaf had been picked off completely, leaving Asgore’s belly bulging outwards to the point where Toriel could see white fur between the buttons just barely containing the former kings rounded abdomen.  
  
Asgore immediately leaned back in his chair, patting his belly contently.  Then, a moment later, Asgore brought a fist to his mouth to stifle a burp, and kept his fist before his mouth when it ended anyway.    
  
Which was just as well, because a few seconds later, Asgore’s cheeks bulged out as he barely stifled a second, MUCH deeper burp.  One with enough force that Toriel could hear it reverberating in Asgore’s mouth for almost three seconds straight, before coming to an end and leaving Asgore grunting for breath.  “Mph, pardon me,” remarked Asgore, with a bit of strain in his voice, suggesting there was still pressure brewing in his chest from his taxed stomach.  
  
“You know, Asgore,” Toriel started to say, scratching her cheek somewhat before she went on, “it’s starting to look like your shirt’s reaching its’ limit there.”  
  
Asgore glanced down at his bulging belly, then his eyes widened somewhat at the sight of his white furred stomach poking out between the buttons, and how each one looked ready to snap off at a moments’ notice.  Face reddening, Asgore chuckled an almost sheepish chuckle and said, “H-hehe, perhaps I should have worn one of those T-Shirts Papyrus gave me for Christmas last year.  The, err, ‘Gardener Dude’ one was…distinct…”  
  
Getting up from her chair, Toriel sat down next to Asgore, holding her hands above Asgore’s belly and asked, “May I?”  
  
Face growing flush beneath his white fur, Asgore gulped a bit nervously and anxiously, but nonetheless nodded.    
  
Moments later, Toriel started carefully unbuttoning Asgore’s Hawaiian shirt from the collar down.  As she reached the stomach area, each button seemed to make Asgore’s belly jostle somewhat as the tightness around Asgore’s gut was steadily eased with each undone button.  
  
Then, like a dam that had been breached, with the last button at the bottom of the shirt undone, Asgore’s belly surged outward, bumping into Toriel somewhat as it spilled onto Asgore’s lap, very audibly sloshing as it did.  And with that liberation from constraint, came a liberation of pressure as a result of the sudden shift of motion.    
  
 _ **“BUUURRRAAAARRP!!!”**_  
  
Asgore’s eyes widened as he expelled a very loud belch, almost directly in front of Toriel.  When it ended, Asgore immediately clamped his jaws shut with both hands, face red as a cherry, and eyes, wide as saucers.  
  
“O-Oh my goodness, Tori, I-I am SO sorry!”  Asgore apologized profusely for his piggish display.  At this point, he was all but certain Toriel was going to physically throw the bloated ex-king out of her home then and there.  
  
What he got, instead, was Toriel holding a paw over her own mouth and snickering hysterically at Asgore’s sudden outburst.    
  
“Pfft!  HAHAHAHAHAHA!  Ohhohoho, Asgore, I’d almost forgotten how loud those can get!  You’re like a Big Goat Horn!”  Toriel said amidst a series of snickers and giggles.  
  
Asgore simply blinked with surprise, before chuckling cautiously and sheepishly himself.  
  
After a while, Toriel eventually wiped her eyes with her hand, as she sighed contently, then found her eyes wandering down at Asgore’s large gut, bloated and bulging outwards onto Asgore’s thighs like he were pregnant.    
  
“Feeling better after all that?”  Toriel asked, eyes still fixed on Asgore’s round stomach.    
  
Asgore merely nodded as he gave his belly a few pats of satisfaction, making it jostle even more with each resounding pat.    
  
“Mmm-hmm, much better,” Asgore said with contentment before grabbing his cup of tea and sipping heartily from it.  
  
“Good,” Toriel muttered, rising up from her seat and making room on the table before Asgore. “Then perhaps, you have room for dessert.”  
  
Asgore had to admit, that on the one hand, he was feeling pretty full already.  But, on the other hand, Toriel’s pies were unmatched by any Asgore had ever eaten in all his life.  And from the looks of things, she had baked quite a few.    
  
“Oh, perhaps a nibble would suffice,” Asgore said nonchalantly, not wanting to seem too eager. But Toriel knew better. Because the instant she set her famous Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie before her bloated ex-husband, Asgore wasted no time cutting himself a hefty slice and digging into it gleefully.    
  
Asgore’s face lit up like the Fourth of July as that first bite hit his tongue.  Truly, there was nothing sweeter.  Moments later, Asgore was rapidly scarfing down bite after bite, until the slice had been reduced to crumbs, and all in a matter of seconds.    
  
It didn’t take long for Asgore to cut himself another slice and immediately get to work demolishing it like nothing as well.    
  
With each and every slice gulped down, Toriel could watch Asgore’s already expansive belly distend just a little more.  Her smile growing ever wider at the sight, as Asgore, totally oblivious to this, just kept eating.    
  
Polishing off the entire pie within no time at all, Asgore burped loudly again, face reddening slightly with embarrassment, but Toriel’s laughter put him at ease.  Before long, he was right back at it, digging relentlessly into another pie.  All the while, the more he ate, the rounder his midsection grew.    
  
Toriel watched as Asgore’s bloated bare belly rested more and more on his lap, concealing more of his thighs, the larger it expanded.    
It was a sight she had often been rather fond of, a fact she could typically mask rather well.  But even she had to admit that, right now, with how large Asgore’s belly was currently getting, it was a little hard not to blush.  
  
“My word,” Toriel remarked, cheeks turning a tad flush beneath her fur, “I have to admit, it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen anyone appreciate my baking quite as much as you do, Asgore.”  
  
Asgore would have responded, but the sheer volume of pie he was practically inhaling made that all but impossible.  Not that it mattered; the relentlessness on the part of Asgore and the roundness of his gut said it all.  He had already polished off his second pie, and was well into his third. Eventually, Asgore had cleared the third pie, and immediately leaned back into his seat, utterly dazed, his belly sloshing with his movement.  
  
“Urf…I’m so full…” Asgore groaned as he rested a paw over his bloated belly, rubbing over it gingerly as it gurgled loudly in protest.  
“I can see that,” Toriel muttered, doing her best to mask her awe at the sight.  Asgore’s belly had grown to the point where it was almost pressing against the table.  “I guess the recipe’s still good, isn’t it.”  
  
Asgore just nodded warily, trying in vein to rub the pain away.    
  
Perhaps it was pity.  Perhaps it was her enticement.  Or maybe a touch of both, but whatever it was, compelled Toriel to rest her palm against Asgore’s belly, much to his shock.    
  
Before he could inquire a moment further, Toriel began gently rubbing against the bloated mass.  And almost immediately, Asgore seemed to melt in his seat, with a glazed over look in his eyes, expressing sheer and utter contentment.  
  
“Ohhhhhh my word, Tori…that feels….”  
  
“I know,” Toriel insisted, continuing to rub and knead into the taut, round middle of the former King of Monsters.  
  
A moment later, Toriel could feel Asgore’s bloated stomach gurgling a deep gurgle.    
  
Shortly thereafter, a look of immediate and substantial discomfort could be seen across Asgore’s face.    
  
The bloated Goat Monster groaned in pain as he clutched the side of his bulging, gurgling belly.  
  
“Asgore?  A-Are you alright?”  Toriel asked.  
  
“Ngh, mph, my stomach…” Asgore groaned in pain, “…rgh, f-feels like…it’s…about…to…”  
  
But before Asgore could finish his sentence, Toriel could see a large bulge rising up his throat, which promptly caused Asgore’s cheeks to swell out comically.  
  
Completely expecting him to be sick, Toriel cursed to herself and nervously braced for the worst…  
  
…But that isn’t what happened…  
  
 _ **“BUUUUUUOOOOOOOOORRRUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAARRRUUUUUUUURRRRRP!!!!”**_  
  
…What Toriel got instead, was Asgore’s jaws snapping wide open as a positively monstrous belch bellowed forth from Asgore’s gaping maw.  It raged on for several seconds straight before rumbling to a gradual end.  Toriel blinked with astonishment, as Asgore simply rolled back into his seat, completely winded but smiling a weak, contented smile.  
  
“Ooof, h-heh, I’m sorry, Tori, but my goodness, I needed that…” Asgore muttered, lazily giving his belly a proud pat.  
  
Toriel eventually burst into a fit of snickers and pet Asgore’s bulbous gut in the process.  
  
“I can only imagine,” Toriel muttered between snickers, petting Asgore’s bloated stomach lightly with amusement, working a sharp hiccup from her ex-husband, which only prompted more laughter from Toriel, and a few boyish snickers from Asgore.  
  
This felt nice.  It had been practically another lifetime since the two shared such jovial levity.  And even longer since Toriel saw a monster that could really eat.  
  
Which left her smiling back up at Asgore, rubbing his belly almost eagerly before asking, “So, Asgore, with that blowhorn out of your system, tell me something…have you any room for more?”  
  
To Be Continued…


End file.
